Perfect Girls
by misteryTDever
Summary: Beacon Heights, Washington, Anne Maria, Dakota, Dawn, Jo and Zoey know you do not have to be good to be perfect. at first they think they have nothing in common, until they realize that they all hate the same person Lightning Jackson who did terrible things to each of them, so they plan a perfect murder, then he turns up dead just as they planned except that they were not.


Beacon Heights may seem principle just a wealthy suburb of Washington, but in Beacon you do not need to be good; you need to be perfect, five girls that have nothing in common discover something surprising hate all feel for Lightning.

On Friday night lights Lightning Jackson's Mansion and the party was already rolling with many laughs, music and drinks with certainty, they need not worry Mr. Jackson was not home.

Jo Martell-Lewis was dressed in his best gray sweatshirt accompanied by her boyfriend Brad McArthur sportsman with them was Matt Frost best friend Brad and his Molly Sylvester field rival.

"Our guy has it all." Said Brad admired.

"He has everything but a soul." Said Jo realizing all to look scared.

They walked toward the mansion, Jo could feel Brad's eyes burning her.

"Just kidding." She said bluntly.

Jo knew exactly what her boyfriend haunting why everyone knew that if you were against Lightning was off the list of popular Beacon Heights High.

Dakota Redding was as always being the center of attention being spoiled by kids of all ages, it was easy to like Dakota she was charismatic and friendly.

"Hello Dakota, you are amazing in that dress, where you bought it." Staci said Ferguson.

"Oh, thank you Staci is very well." Said Dakota gently.

Everyone in the school knew Staci copied all the looks Dakota wore.

"May I ask where you bought your shoes, they would be amazing on me?" Asked Staci for Dakota.

"Excuse me." He said Dakota heading toward her friend, hoping not to have been very wicked, tonight she wanted to be bad for just one person Lightning, he would pay for everything.

Anne Maria Jalali was sitting in one of the chairs of the giant kitchen of Jackson, talking to her friend Nicole Jones.

"This party is a bag." Said Anne Maria snorting.

"Where's your party spirit?" Asked Nicole.

"It's very far from that place." He muttered Anne Maria looking for Lightning wondering what amazing what they would do.

In the backyard Zoey Wright was sitting with her best friend Zooey Coldwell and her boyfriend Mike Strustek, Zoey was watching the other guests all seemed happy more she knew that each of them had something to hide and masked it with laughter and jokes.

"Are you okay, seems distant." He asked Mike Wright Zoey looking eyes.

"Is she always like Mike relax." Said her friend.

Zoey thought to respond when he saw Lightning Getting close to it, a shiver went through her body, she knew very well that this feeling was disgust.

"Hello Zoey, all right." He said looking threatening.

When Zoey thought to respond to phone vibrated Jo was a message.

"It's time." He wrote Jo Martell-Lewis.

"I need to be in another place." Zoey said awkwardly.

Anne Maria and Dakota received the same messages they cautiously went upstairs to meet in secret, all were on the second floor waiting for the last girl who was part of the plan.

"Waiting for me," said Dawn Duvall emerging from darkness.

"I'm glad you came." He said hugging her friend Dakota.

"I do not believe we're doing this." He let out Zoey.

"You're not giving up, right?" Asked Jo furrowing his brow.

"Of course not." Zoey answered quickly.

"Great, all are still inside?" Asked Jo looking at the other girls, they all agreed.

Their eyes went directly to Lightning that was in the room strolling among the guests whispered something in the ear of a freshman that made her blush, whispered something to a Gothic girl quickly faded.

Lightning used these tricks to control people, he was the most popular guy in school and the richest too, so it was easy for him to master the school, it would be foolish enough to face it.

The girls looked at each other and smiled.

"All right then, let's begin." Said Anne Maria down the stairs heading toward Lightning.

As usual the Lightning party lasted until the early hours of the morning, of course he had according to police the city, many of the guests slept right there in the room, near the pool were too drunk to get home.

Not everyone agreed when student named Jon came down the stairs saying what had happened in his cell was only when the ambulance arrived with their sirens blaring all the city agreed with the horrible news.

They called to each other and spoke in whispers, they felt horrible, but they were smart and logical girls. Lightning Jackson left, it meant no more tears no more bullying, the dictator is gone and no one had seen the rise right?


End file.
